rainbowrowellfandomcom-20200215-history
Baz
Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, also known as Baz, is a vampire and student attending Watford School of Magicks. Biography Childhood Baz was born sometime in 1998 to the late Natasha Grimm-Pitch and Malcolm Grimm. On August 12th, as a young child, he watched his mother get killed by vampires, becoming one himself on the same day. He began attending Watford in 2009. The Crucible drew him and Simon Snow together as roommates. They hated each other almost immediately. He also became friends with Dev and Niall. Events of Carry On At the beginning of the book, Baz is absent from Watford for the first eight weeks, leaving Simon to assume that Baz is plotting against him. As soon as Baz returns to Watford and is first properly introduced into the story, it is revealed that he was captured by numpties—troll-like creatures that are "big, stupid, and always cold"—and held captive in a coffin for six weeks until being rescued by his aunt Fiona. Simon and Baz's friendship begins after Baz's mother returns to Watford as a ghost and tries to tell Baz to avenge her death. Unable to find Baz because of his absence from Watford, his mother tells this to Simon instead. This then prompts Simon to talk to Baz about his mother, prompting a "truce" between the two of them: Simon will help Baz solve his mother's death, and Baz will help Simon defeat the Humdrum in exchange. After confronting a vampire named Nicodemus about his mother's death, Baz becomes increasingly frustrated after failing to extract information from Nicodemus. Baz later burned down a forest, having full intentions to kill himself in the fire. Simon followed him into the flames and stoped the suicide attempt by kissing Baz. Simon then stayed with Baz at his family's estate for a time. Simon eventually had to go back to Watford to defeat the Humdrum. He lost all of his magic to defeat The Mage, his father, all the while gaining a tail and wings. Baz comforts Simon as best he can, and reassures his love is still strong, even though Simon isn't the Chosen One. Relationships Penelope Bunce Baz and Penelope are shown to get along quite well, both being fairly intellectual. Throughout their time at Watford, they competed with each other for top of the class, though Penny ended up falling behind in her grades because of Simon being himself. Simon Snow Baz began to have romantic feelings towards Simon in his second year, but became more aware of it in fifth year, when Simon became obsessed with tailing him everywhere. Baz is "hopelessly" in love with him. The Mage The Mage orchestrated the kidnapping of Baz that takes place in beginning of the book. There is no love lost between the Mage and Baz's family. Malcolm Grimm Baz's relationship with his father is strained due to Malcolm ignoring his son's vampirism and sexual orientation. Natasha Grimm-Pitch Baz's mother died protecting him and the rest of the nursery from a vampire attack. She also tried visiting him when the Veil lifted, though she found Simon instead. It's very clear that she loves him, and he loves her as well, though there is some doubt on his part wondering if his mother would rather him be dead than be a vampire. Agatha Wellbelove Baz and Agatha aren't that close. At the end of their seventh year at Watford, Simon witnesses the two of them holding hands in the woods, and Simon becomes extremely jealous. It is later revealed that this was because Agatha had just witnessed Baz hunting for animals, and he was begging her not to share the secret that he is a vampire. Agatha has a crush on Baz, and Baz fully admitted that he just flirted with her to annoy Simon. Category:Characters Category:Snowbaz